Intertwined Love
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: What if Naruto new about the Kyuubi earlier, what if the nines tails wasn't the only demon to attack that night. And what's this about becoming half demons.what if Naruto and Sakura meet earlier then they were supose to.


Intertwined Love

Rated: T

Summary: What if Naruto new about the Kyuubi earlier, what if the nines tails wasn't the only demon to attack that night. And what's this about becoming half demons.

CHAPTER 1

THE ATTACK

Minato Namikaze the brave 4th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves pasted around the room as his wife Kushina Uzumaki there son Naruto in the other. Meanwhile his village was being attacked by the nine tailed fox Kyuubi and his mate the six tailed fox Cheabe. Minato didn't know how he could save his village when the thought hit him like a ton of bricks he could seal the fox into Naruto and his friend's daughter Sakura. Minato would do this for his village and his people so that his son and Sakura can live in peace his only hope was that they could be treated like heroes not as the demons themselves. He ran to his friend's house Ichigo Haruno told him of his plan to save the village they agreed it was for the best of the village he gave his daughter to his friend. Minato soon heeded off to his wife to explain this to her as well….

TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE SEALING OF THE DEMONS

Soon after he finished sealing the demons his old student Kakashi ran to him he told his student to protect them "I fear that they will only have each other from now on."

AND HERE IS WEAR THE STORY BEGINS

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki was walking to the parking when he noticed a group of villagers beating a pretty little pink haired girl he was shocked to see that there was another person treated as badly as him.

He ran towards the crowd screaming at them to stop hurting her. The villagers turned around to see Naruto they grabbed him by the hair and throw him next to Sakura. One of the villagers screamed at him "Here to protect your mate you demon or should I say the Kyuubi and you." he looked toward Sakura "You little pink haired bitch or should I say the six tailed wolf Cheabe." Sakura's eyes widened same as Naruto's "You demons were the ones who killed my son and wife you bastard" said another villager. Normally an ANBU black agent wearing an inu mask would be here to save then (aka Kakashi) but he was out on a mission in the village hidden in the sand.

As the villagers prepared to beat them Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand and ran towards the woods. Soon enough they lost the villagers they sat down near a tree were Sakura soon started to cry Naruto did his best to comfort her all he can. He then asked her about herself.

Sakura told him ever thing about herself and he did the same. Soon after that they both started to play. Their thought of each other were the same wow she's so beautiful and wow his eye are like pools if heavenly ocean. Soon night came and they both new that they were orphans they were both kicked out of the orphanage. They decided to sleep in the woods together Sakura snuggled into Naruto as he held her close for warmth. As a cold breeze came that night it was cold the moon was up and full they stare at the stars together think what they did to disserve this kind of treatment.

Naruto then heard a voice it was the Kyuubi he asked if he was okay and explained to Naruto that because he was the cause his suffering that Naruto can use his chakra whenever he needs its meanwhile his mate Cheabe was doing the same thing to Sakura. Yet Kyuubi did not know that his mate was right next to him snuggling with Naruto and neither did Cheabe.

THREE DAYS LATER

"I…I love you Naruto-kun" said Sakura out of the blue it had been three days since they left the village. "Sakura, I don't know what to say… but can you hold my hand? Naruto said. "I have a surprise for you, so come closer…closer… closer… There. I love you too." He told her as he kissed her on the lips. "We need to contact the demons inside of us, we need to tell them." Naruto said to her. "OK ready." she responded "I call on the power of the Pink fox." Sakura screamed. "I call on the power of the nine tailed fox." screamed Naruto. Their bodies began to pulse as they were taken deep within their minds.

"Kit why have you called upon me, If you want to play I'm a demon fox not a kid." Said Kyuubi.

"Little vixen what have you called me for sweetie? The pink fox asked Sakura. "For this" they both said and kissed one another on the lips.

Naruto looks at the Pink fox and says, "I am the holder of the Kyuubi and I am your soul mate." Sakura looks at the nine tailed fox and says "I am Holder of the pink fox and I am your soul mate"

"What?" they both said

"Kyuubi honey I've missed you" Cheabe said to Kyuubi lovingly.

"Cheabe I've missed you my mate" replied her

The two big fox demons danced around in one another's cages.

"I have an idea," said Cheabe to the Kyuubi

"What is it"? Kyuubi replied

"Let's turn the kids into hanyous so they're a half demon which is half of us, so what they do together and you know the rest" Cheabe responded

"Yes let's make your beautiful plan come true" replied Kyuubi

"What are you doing?" said Naruto

"Mate it is your destiny to become half demon and Sakura as well." Said Cheabe

"But Cheabe" said Sakura "What will we look like? How can we live in the village afterwards if they already hate us just for being your containers? It'll just become worse if we become Hanyou." Sakura continued.

"So what? Their hate for you is only because they are afraid that something is more powerful than they are. We should just kill them all" Said Kyuubi and laughed. "Maybe," Agreed Cheabe.

"No, no. Don't. We'll just live on the road," Naruto said.

"Yes, and we'll raise kits just like Cheabe had told me I would do when I found my mate." Said Sakura "Yes" Naruto agreed he as embraced her with her back to his chest.

"Okay ready mate" Cheabe said to Kyuubi. "Wait Kit" said Kyuubi "Your Father was the fourth Hokage"

Naruto starts crying into Sakura's neck, "Naruto" she says "It's okay" she said trying to comfort him and turns around to hug him

"What about my mother?" Naruto asks

"She died for you she was too weak after giving birth to you when I attacked, but listen to me; I had no control over my body. Madara Uchiha used his most powerful Sharingan. Your father knew, he told me to take care of you and knew you can control me as his son. His dying wish was for you to be known as a hero not a demon. And I'm you guardian. Why do you think Madara's on the run and why we hate the Uchiha?" Kyuubi said to Naruto

"Okay, I'm ready," said Naruto "to become a half demon. Are you Sakura?"

"Yes, let's begin." Sakura said agreeing with him.

PRINCESSBRAVEGETA here you might want to put my stories on alert because idk when I'm going to updated please read and review till next. Ps I need reviews if not Kakashi sensei tie me up and read Icha Icha Paradise help aaaaaaaaaaa ran its Kakashi sensei help Kakashi: get back here you're going to love the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise I have for you its volume seven is the best volume yet….. Aaaaaaaaaaaaa help I'm a die review save me mmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ran for your lives….


End file.
